


Дом, в котором живет Мертвец

by Fiabilis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiabilis/pseuds/Fiabilis
Summary: днквлн, мкр и дом малютки. Wild west AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> на Мириады Миров. Команда Неба.

Это был небольшой город. Щупальца дорог раскинулись от него до самого горизонта, и город, будто гигантский спрут, захватывал путников у кромки неба и тянул к себе. А раз в неделю через станцию проползала механическая гусеница поезда, тащила в своем желудке цивилизацию все дальше на запад и скоро исчезала в пыли. По другую сторону от станции щупалец не было, будто полотно железной дороги отделило их от тела. Был холм, возвышался потерянным ребром сразу за дорогой. Оттуда приходили только дикие животные и страшные люди. Впрочем, рассветы тоже разгорались там, а однажды, так говорили, оттуда пришел особенный человек, и тогда город начал свое существование. У Мустанга в кабинете на рукописной карте за железной дорогой не значилось ничего, и он лепил туда изображения преступников.  
Мустанг проснулся от того, что в Салуне что-то происходило: до него донеслись взволнованные женские голоса и один мужской, отрывистый и неприятный. Мустанг слыл дамским угодником с тех пор, как узнал, что значит женщина, – и лучшим шерифом на сотни миль вокруг, поэтому в городе всегда были лучшие девочки. Через несколько минут он уже спешил по залитой солнцем улице, поднимая клубы пыли тяжелыми сапогами, оставляя мутное марево рассеиваться в прогретом воздухе.

\- Это точно он, клянусь, я слышала, как он хохотал вчера ночью прямо у окна!

\- Что ты несешь, зачем Мертвецу хохотать под твоим окном, глупая баба?

Мустанг распахнул скрипучие двери как раз вовремя:

\- Извинись перед дамой.

По Салуну пронеслось длинное шелестящее «Муста-анг», и со всех сторон, будто бабочки на свет, слетелись девочки. Облепили его, повисли на руках и на шее, тут же заговорили наперебой:

\- Так страшно!

\- Вдруг он явится прямо к нам!

\- Я тоже слышала, как он смеялся.

\- Бедная, бедная девочка.

\- Видели, как горело?

\- Я жду, – резко произнес Мустанг, глядя на грубияна.

\- Простите, мадмуазель, – тот даже отвесил издевательский поклон, потом быстро вышел, и только тогда Мустанг потерял к нему интерес. А затем спросил:

\- Какая девочка?

Эту ночь Мустанг провел в переговорах с местной шайкой. Отъявленные бандиты, но, в общем, неплохие ребята. Можно договориться. Одного из них Мустанг знал с детства, они почти дружили. Но в переговорах это «почти» помогало мало – никакая детская дружба не могла поспорить с влиянием Пистолета. Мустанг предпочитал решать дела полюбовно, а потому перестрелки и кровавые происшествия в городе случались редко. Но теперь выходило, что, проспав до обеда, он многое пропустил. Сколько раз просил будить его, если дела требуют, – все без толку. Жалеют, чтоб их. – По одной и спокойно, – предупредил он, когда девочки снова подняли шум, как пчелы в развороченном улье. И все же заулыбался – с дамами иначе нельзя.

\- Старое ранчо сгорело ночью, Комендант с самого утра был, говорит, горелым мясом на всю округу несет, к вечеру ветер сменится, все почуют. От целой семьи – одни бифштексы, а девочки нет, пропала, бедняжка. Это он ее забрал, – белокурая Кэт уткнулась от ужаса Мустангу в плечо, а Халли страшно посмотрела и закончила загробным шепотом: – Мертвец.

\- Говорят, когда он приходит, никто не выживает, а еще – что он убивает, а потом стоит над трупами и смеется так, что сходишь с ума, – глухо продолжила Кэт прямо в плечо.

\- Кто говорит? – Мустанг тщетно попытался выпутаться из рук. – Кто говорит, если выживших нет?

\- Я говорю.

Мустанг невольно вздрогнул от голоса позади. Названый дядя возникал всегда неожиданно и бесшумно. Маленький, сухой, с лицом, будто выжженным солнцем прерий – ни единой морщины и кожа натянута так, будто вот-вот лопнет, – он умудрялся держать в узде все города в округе, о которых Мустанг знал, и каждый из тех, о которых он только слышал. Никто не знал его имени и возраста, но поговаривали, что стоит произнести кличку – «Малыш», – как он шагнет прямо к тебе в дом. Поговаривали также, что его нельзя убить, и последний, кто попытался, указывает своим высохшим черепом дорогу на каком-то перекрестке. А сам Малыш вернулся из ада и как ни в чем не бывало ходит по земле. Люди вообще любят придумывать байки. Мустанг знал не больше других, но его отец верил Малышу, как себе. Иначе, предчувствуя конец, никогда не отдал бы единственного сына ему на попечение.

\- Долго будешь стоять, разинув рот? – Малыш подскочил к нему в долю секунды и отвесил такую затрещину, что перед глазами потемнело. – Продрых все утро, а теперь с девками болтать собрался? Может, в следующий раз привезти тебе платье? Станешь на переговорах плясать, Пистолет со смеху умрет, сам все отдаст, а?

\- Девочки, – мягко проговорил Мустанг, высвобождаясь и подталкивая их к лестнице на второй этаж, – там были устроены комнаты, чтобы набравшимся клиентам не приходилось далеко ходить.

\- В общем, поедешь сегодня же и разведаешь, что там у Мертвеца в заднице заиграло, – заявил Малыш, стоило девочкам убраться.  
Он сидел, еле доставая до барной стойки, ножки смешно свешивались, из-под полей шляпы едва виднелись глаза, маленькие, но такие острые, что у Мустанга чесалась шея и под рубашкой тоже чесалось, когда Малыш смотрел. У Мустанга наконец сложилась полная картина. Малыш наверняка был здесь засветло, да еще с Комендантом, так что его участие не требовалось. Наверняка именно он приказал не будить Мустанга, чтобы вволю поиздеваться над ним после и предотвратить драку. Комендант был шерифом соседнего городка, многообещающим, непреклонным, очень волевым, однажды из него должен был вырасти отличный блюститель порядка. Пока же он оставался своевольным глупым мальчишкой, жизни не смыслившим без драк. А Мустанга ненавидел так, что дышать переставал, бледнел и шипел сквозь зубы что-то о страстном желании вгрызться в шею. Впрочем, ненавидел он не только его, а людей в своей массе. Мустанг не раз задавался вопросом, как можно было назначить его шерифом при таких взглядах, но дядя счел его готовым к должности, и этого было достаточно – в дела чужих городов лезть не полагалось. А еще у Коменданта, кажется, были личные счеты с Мертвецом, потому он и примчался. Скакал, наверное, полночи, чтобы успеть первым к ранчо. Однако ехать разбираться Малыш ему не позволил – Мустанг много бы отдал за право видеть бешенство Коменданта, когда до него дошло, что драки не будет, даже с Мустангом. Видимо, одной силой и дракой с этим делом было не справиться.

\- Где его искать? – Мустанг тут же перешел к деловым вопросам, не позволяя раздражению разрастись. Он поехал бы и сам, но когда Малыш говорил с ним таким тоном – а другой тот для него не использовал, – больше всего хотелось послать его подальше и ускакать в прерии, как в детстве.

\- Только глупый Мустанг не знает, даже все его девки в курсе, – Малыш осушил бокал, стукнул им о столешницу и кивнул старому Ромарио за стойкой. – Заброшенная конюшня на севере, к вечеру будешь, – он заулыбался так нехорошо, что рука Мустанга сама собой потянулась взъерошить волосы на затылке.

Портрет Мертвеца висел прямо в середине, пришпиленный к карте по-ту-сторону-железной-дороги и окруженный, как хороводом, рисунками других мерзких лиц. Войдя к себе, Мустанг тут же уставился на него. Мертвец свирепо улыбался ему с портрета чуть приоткрытым ртом и нездорово таращился живым безумным глазом. Второй был наскоро заштрихован короткими черными линиями, так что в нем не было ни зрачка, ни белка. Под портретом значилось «Смеющийся мертвец», и ничто не характеризовало это лицо лучше. Каких только чудовищ ни рождает прерия, – подумалось Мустангу, ему даже представился больной смех на пепелище среди обуглившихся трупов. Вот Мертвец стоит в предрассветных лучах, седой пепел кружится, заволакивает взгляд, ложится на плечи и волосы, где-то трещат, догорая, балки, заходятся в реве животные, попавшие в огненную ловушку, а он смеется глухим утробным смехом и дышит запахом жареной плоти. Твою мать, – Мустанг поморщился и взял из стола пару револьверов. Подумал и прихватил охотничий нож и моток стальной проволоки.

На улице пекло, и хуже всего было то, что с этой адской сковородки некуда было деться: на десятки миль вокруг – только плоская равнина со скудными иссохшими травами и редкими, бурыми, словно печеное яблоко, кустами. Рано или поздно все здесь приобретало одинаковые цвета: одежда, кожа, дома. Приходило в единство с однажды выбранной палитрой. Голубой – небо, желтый – солнце, бурый – для всего остального. Даже кровь у тех, кто решил жить здесь, наверное, текла по жилам уже не такая ярко-красная. Во всяком случае, стоило ей пролиться, как и она неумолимо темнела, становилась сначала бордовой, а затем такой же пыльно-рыжей, грязной и неразличимой на земле.

\- Прости, родная, придется прокатиться, – Мустанг похлопал по шее Скудерию, свою любимицу. В конюшне едко пахло навозом и гулял легкий прохладный ветерок – стены хорошо сдерживали зной. Единственная белая лошадь на всю округу была слишком заметной, ему не раз это говорили, но Мустанг только беззаботно махал рукой – когда-то он проделал немалый путь, чтобы заполучить именно ее. Да и пусть знают, кто едет, нечего скрываться, пуля все равно найдет тебя, если это твоя пуля.

Мустанг не спешил, повел Скудерию сначала шагом, потом легкой рысью, и только когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, потянулось бликами к земле, а прерия запела поднимающимся ветром, понесся сквозь красные от закатных лучей травяные волны во весь опор. Заброшенная конюшня чернела впереди, будто Пиноккио проделал своим носом дыру в холсте. Раньше здесь было целое ранчо, но уцелела только конюшня, хотя "уцелела" – слишком громкое слово для этих руин. Чем ближе Мустанг подъезжал, тем становилось очевиднее, что для убежища ветхая постройка давно стала не пригодна. Понравилась бы разве что парочке романтиков, ищущим уединения на одну ночь – через дыры в крыше отлично просматривались звезды. Из одной такой дыры поднимался легкий дымок – внутри явно жгли костер или готовили. Мустанг спешился и дальше повел Скудерию под уздцы, а затем и вовсе отпустил – она никуда не уйдет без него, нет смысла привязывать.

Мустанг проверил револьверы, пошел осторожнее, стараясь ступать как можно тише, к зияющей щели между покосившимися от времени бревнами.

\- Чо крадешься? – послышалось изнутри. Мустанг мгновенно выхватил револьвер. Доски рядом со щелью заворочались, отодвинулись в сторону, из-за них вылез пацан с дерзкой ухмылкой и волосами почти такого цвета, как у самого Мустанга. Следом показалось бледное маленькое личико, которое Мустанг тут же узнал – это же она, та самая девочка, он видел ее пару раз, когда наведывался на ранчо. Тогда она была такой же бледной, и пушистые темные волосы казались Мустангу плесневыми побегами, какие то и дело вырастали на бревенчатых стенах, а сама девчушка больше всего напоминала мышь. Она была младше, когда встречалась ему последний раз, но ошибки быть не могло. Мустанг рванулся вперед, и пацан преградил ему дорогу, оскалившись, как загнанное в угол животное. – Куда собрался, козел?

\- Отойди, – ну действительно, не драться же с ребенком.

\- Да пусть забирает эту тварь и катится, он же за ней приперся, – изнутри послышался новый голос, а затем заходящее солнце осветило высунувшуюся огненно-рыжую девочку. Нахальную, судя по хитрому лисьему выражению, совсем как те, что часто приходили в город в надежде на работу. И Мустанг каждую сдавал на поруки своим подопечным, пока не подрастут. Тонкая, наглая, в будущем явно успешная проститутка, сейчас она вызывала у Мустанга жалость, как и этот затравленный парень.

\- Я… – тихо, почти шепотом, произнесла бледная девочка, прячась за досками, – … не хочу уходить. Господин Мертвец спас меня. Я хочу остаться с ним.

\- От кого он тебя спас? – Мустанг перестал что-либо понимать и опустил револьвер, растерянно глядя то в проем, откуда доносился голос, то на застывшего в хищной стойке пацана.

\- С ней очень плохо обращались, – еще один парень, вытянутый, как жердь, и сутулый, выступил из-за угла конюшни с охапкой дров в руках.

\- Да сколько вас тут? – не выдержал Мустанг.

\- Тебе какое дело? Проваливал бы, пока здоров.

\- Успокойся, Кен, нет причин орать, господин Мертвец будет недоволен, – оборвал его длинный. – Дай пройти, – и Кен посторонился, пропуская его внутрь.

\- А ты мне не указывай, – запоздало возмутился Кен и вдруг весь подался вперед, как охотничий пес, заметивший добычу. Мустанг невольно оглянулся – вдалеке, по идущим волнами травам плыл, быстро приближаясь, темный силуэт. На фоне закатного пожара он казался черным всадником Апокалипсиса, ведущим за собой пламя и темноту. Они так и стояли молча, следя за ним глазами: верный охотничий пес, бледная мышь, нахальная себялюбивая лисица и он, Мустанг, глупый конь, примчавшийся ради ненужного спасения по душу Мертвеца. Просто целый зоопарк, паноптикум на выгуле.

\- А у нас тут непрошеные гости, – сообщил Кен, как только Мертвец спрыгнул на землю и начал расстегивать подпругу.

\- Я в курсе. Будь добр, – Мертвец даже не взглянул в его сторону, швырнул что-то, напоминающее заячью тушку, и Кена сдуло, как ветром. А затем хлопком отправил взмыленную гнедую лошадь прочь и медленно повернулся.

Мустанг стоял и никак не мог соотнести человека перед ним с портретом на своей стене. Мертвец походил на свое изображение разве что непослушным хохолком волос на затылке и резкими, будто вычерченными углем, линиями. Он стоял, сложив руки на груди, в нескольких метрах и насмешливо смотрел на Мустанга здоровым глазом. Второй казался замершим, вечно уставившимся в пустоту, но почему-то это вовсе не было неприятным. Куда моложе, чем Мустанг мог бы себе представить, немногим старше своих ребят, обманчиво хрупкий с виду, с едкой кислой гримасой, растекавшейся по лицу предзнаменованием раннего безумия, он поразил Мустанга сразу. Лишил воли и отпечатался на сетчатке, так, что когда бы ни закрыл глаза – образ встанет под веками, сложится пороховыми дорожками и останется только поджечь, чтобы рвануло. От него веяло опасностью и легкой безысходностью, ни в каком случае такому человеку нельзя было верить, но Мустанг не имеющим названия чувством знал, что будет верить и что так – правильно. Он не дожил бы до своих лет, если бы интуиция хоть раз дала осечку.

\- Что… – Мустанг замялся, прочистил горло и начал снова. – Что здесь происходит?

\- Хочешь сказать, сам справиться с логическими цепочками ты не в силах? – голос у Мертвеца был ровно такой, как Мустанг себе представлял, глухой и глубокий, но вообразить его смеющимся среди обгорелых трупов было невозможно. Изнутри потянуло паленой шерстью и почти сразу – жареным мясом. Рот против воли наполнился слюной – Мустанг с самого утра ничего не ел. Запоздалое осознание глупости положения и общей бессмысленности настигло и рухнуло вниз, будто камень в пустой глаз колодца. Колодец оказался бездонным, как отчаяние, и Мустанг невольно нахмурился. В прерии тоскливо залаял одинокий койот.

\- Приглашаю, – милостиво произнес Мертвец и издал издевательский смешок, прошел мимо Мустанга, чуть не задев его полой развевающегося кожаного плаща.

\- Но затем ты пойдешь со мной, – спохватился Мустанг, поворачиваясь за ним к доскам, служившим дверью.

\- Я никуда с тобой не пойду, – произнес Мертвец таким тоном, что Мустангу непроизвольно захотелось уговорить его, убедить, усмирить, как норовистую лошадь. Камень долетел до дна, но отчаяние на дне колодца оказалось таким мягким и желанным, что Мустанг расхотел с ним сражаться. А затем он шагнул в проем следом за Мертвецом, оставляя снаружи подступающие сумерки и смутную тревогу.

Мустанг в жизни не ел ничего вкуснее этого пресного жесткого мяса. В конюшне было темно и сухо, сумерки вползли через крышу, оживили углы, где тут же закопошились полевки. Самодельная печь из скрепленных кое-как жестяных листов не разваливалась только благодаря суровому взгляду Мертвеца и почти не давала света. Компания разбрелась по конюшне, кто-то привел и поставил в денник Скудерию – Мустанг слышал, как она всхрапывает носом, недовольная незнакомым местом. Бледная девочка – Мустанг никак не мог вспомнить ее имя, то ли Хлоэ, то ли Холи, что-то такое – прижималась к плечу Мертвеца весь вечер, пока не заснула и не сползла на наваленную рядом кучу тряпья. У Мустанга паскудно ныло сердце от всей этой картины. Мертвец стянул высокие ковбойские сапоги с потемневшими от времени шпорами и вытянул тощие, сбитые до костяшек ноги к огню. Мустанг вдруг вскочил, отцепил от ремня проволоку и обмотал в несколько оборотов вокруг печки, чтобы держалась крепче. Позади послышалось презрительное фырканье, не Мертвеца, наверняка Кена. Мертвец обошелся без комментариев, полулежал на груде такого же тряпья, подложив под голову седло, и внимательно наблюдал.

\- Мне нужны лекарства, – он произнес это так, словно выставлял требования, словно Мустанг успел что-то ему задолжать. – Опиумная настойка, ртуть, кокаиновые капли, спирт.

Мустанг молча всматривался в белеющее в темноте лицо, стараясь разглядеть глаза. Лекарства ценились больше алкоголя, было бы проще, если бы Мертвец попросил у него лошадей и денег.

\- И оружие, – Мертвец подался к Мустангу всем телом, так что жаровня с догорающими углями высветила жадные тонкие губы, и мертвый глаз залился пламенем.

\- Нет, – твердо произнес Мустанг, тоже придвинувшись к огню. – Оружия не будет.

Мертвец долго сверлил его взглядом, а затем неожиданно мягко согласился, снова пряча лицо в тени:

\- Хорошо. Тогда лекарства, еда и теплая одежда на всех.

\- Это ты поджег ранчо?

Мертвец медленно переложил ногу на ногу, даже в темноте мертвый глаз горел мутным белым светом, как лунный камень в оправе черных ресниц, будто перемазанных сурьмой, и ответил с легким вызовом:

\- Даже если я, то что?

Внутри у Мустанга происходило что-то страшное. Одна вселенная, вселенная его прошлой жизни, пожирала другую, и от этого все, от сердца до паха, переплавлялось и жгло внутренности сумасшедшим диким огнем. Ничего, даже если это был он – ничего, Мустангу даже не нужны были его мотивы, достаточно было знания, что они имелись.

\- Убирайся утром, – Мертвец устало прикрыл глаза.

Мустанг убрался ночью. Как только истлели последние угли и Мертвец задышал спокойнее, он тихо вывел Скудерию через скрипучие ворота и гнал, что есть сил, до самого города. Он мог бы поклясться, что слышал едва различимый смешок за спиной, когда выходил, и этот смешок застыл у Мустанга в горле мутным лунным камнем, который никак не удавалось проглотить или выплюнуть.

***

Утро догнало Мустанга уже в городе. Малыш смотрел на него злыми жгучими глазами так долго, что у Мустанга намокли ресницы от необходимости держать взгляд, не моргая. Затем презрительно фыркнул что-то похожее на «безнадежный придурок» и оставил в покое. А через день до города не доехал оружейный обоз. Просто испарился в пути, как не было, расплавился на полуденном солнце. Пистолет был в ярости, и это лучше всяких слов доказывало, что руку к пропаже обоза он не прикладывал. Мустанг понятия не имел, как шайка почти безоружных мальчишек могла бы справиться с полным обозом оружия под конвоем из шести человек, но кроме Мертвеца подходящих подозреваемых не оставалось.

***

На этот раз Мустанг выехал, едва на прерию упала ночь, чтобы приехать засветло и чтобы не вызывать ненужных вопросов у горожан – с обоих боков Скудерии висели объемные сумки, доверху набитые всем, что Мустанг смог найти и счел необходимым. Ночная прерия дышала ветром, и конюшня, невидимая в темноте, никак не показывалась. Мустанг уже решил, что безвозвратно заблудился, когда она замаячила впереди все той же дырой в мироздании, чернее самой ночи. Он подоспел как раз к подъему, горизонт только начал светлеть, по тусклому небу расползлись свинцовые облака, постепенно обрастая золотой каймой. Мертвец, кажется, не ложился или только вернулся. Он сидел на поваленном бревне, когда-то бывшем частью стены, которую они медленно разбирали на дрова, и начищал новенький револьвер. На его голове красовалась шикарная ковбойская шляпа – такую непросто достать. Увидев приближающегося Мустанга, он изобразил широкую пугающую улыбку и прицелился. Кажется, метил в сердце. Мустанг поднял руки, затем повернулся спиной и тяжело стащил со Скудерии сумки.

\- Не спалось? – преувеличенно легко спросил Мертвец, когда Мустанг доволок поклажу до конюшни.

\- Как ты справился с конвоем? – ответный вопрос прозвучал не так, как Мустанг планировал. Он не предполагал в своем голосе любопытных ноток – шериф должен следить за порядком, а не панибратствовать с преступниками.

Мертвец рассмеялся так громко, что если кто-то еще спал, теперь точно проснулся. Смех обдал Мустанга холодом, что-то закололо в груди, затрепыхалось, словно флаг на ветру.

\- Думаешь, это был я?

\- А что я должен думать?

\- Ты прав, Мустанг, – неожиданно серьезно сказал Мертвец.

Мустанг взглянул в его лицо, изможденное и хищное, болезненное, белеющее печатью пустоши, сухой и безысходной, и вдруг решился. Понял, что если не сейчас, то уже никогда.

\- Я хочу сделать тебе предложение, – произнес он, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово.

\- Это… странно, – Мертвец не сразу подобрал подходящий ответ.

\- Я предлагаю тебе свою защиту и дом в моем городе.

Доски в прохудившейся стене раздвинулись, и оттуда друг за другом, как крысы из норы, выбрались уже знакомые Мустангу ребята. Немного заспанные, недовольные и серьезные. Явно подслушивали.

\- По-твоему, мне нужна защита?

\- Тебе – нет.

Мертвец гипнотизировал его пустым глазом целую вечность, и Мустанга развозило от этого взгляда все больше. Он был почти уверен, что сейчас Мертвец рассмеется и откажется, но он вдруг встал в полный рост, почти вровень с Мустангом, медленно подошел к бледной девочке, глядящей на него огромными круглыми глазами, будто проглотила луну и теперь та рвется наружу, распирая глазницы, и потому лицо так светится.

\- Моя дорогая девочка, ты хочешь? – Мертвец наклонился к ней и ласково провел по волосам. Рыжая неподалеку демонстративно вздернула острый подбородок. Девочка испуганно поморгала и едва заметно кивнула. Мертвец обернулся.

\- Я должен подумать.

Изнутри конюшни вдруг послышался жалобный скулеж, словно плакало раненое животное.

\- Мэм, – нервно бросил Мертвец, и рыжая, своенравно взмахнув волосами, исчезла в дыре за досками. Скулеж прекратился, а Мертвец посмотрел на Мустанга так, будто за любой вопрос придется расплачиваться выклеванной печенью.

\- Я подожду, – тактично отозвался Мустанг и засобирался назад – сегодня его присутствие Мертвеца явно тяготило, обстоятельства не располагали к приему гостей. – Когда бы ты ни решил прийти, тебя примут, – пообещал он, запрыгивая на Скудерию. Он добавил еще «Приходи», одними губами, и поднял Скудерию в галоп.

Мустанг готов был отстаивать решение по поводу Мертвеца ценой собственного здоровья и нервной системы, но Малыш, пожевав губами, буркнул «Твой город – твои проблемы» и посчитал тему закрытой.

Мертвец не приходил. Ни на той неделе, ни на следующей, ни через месяц. Летняя жара сменилась изматывающими ветрами и ночными заморозками, колкая трава покрывалась инеем, скрипела под ногами по утрам и стелилась обледеневшим ковром, унылым, как ожидание, по всему видимому свету. Малыш просил Мустанга о поддержке подрастающего мальчишки, которого с детства звали Рыбой. По мнению Мустанга, он был ни рыбой, ни мясом, да еще каким-то блаженным, напоминал Мустангу себя самого в детстве, вызывая смутное сочувствие и задевая в нем какие-то струны, звенящие об ответственности. Пистолет рвал и метал – территория, вверенная мальчишке, пересекалась со сферой его влияния, и конфликт рос как на дрожжах, пока не разродился уродливой кровавой стычкой, в которой Пистолет умудрился проиграть.

В тот день, холодный и ветреный, когда травяное море вздымалось и шло полосами, как зебра, принесли Коменданта. Разделанного так, что едва мог говорить. Он шипел и плевался, требуя убрать от него руки, пока не вырубился от кровопотери, и ничего не объяснял. Сидеть было невыносимо. Шестое чувство, заполнив Мустанга доверху, выплеснулось необходимостью гнать Скудерию до самой старой конюшни. Распахнутые ворота еще издали дали понять, что Мертвеца он здесь больше не найдет. Короткий обход показал, что в конюшне не жили уже больше месяца, от Мертвецов остались только груды истлевающего тряпья и обмотанная проволокой самодельная печь. Койоты давно растащили кости, оставшиеся от трапез, полевки устроили гнезда в бывших кроватях, а птицы доклевали навоз. Мустанга накрыло безудержной тоской. Какое-то время он просто лежал, завалившись на тряпки, где в ту ночь спал Мертвец, и глядел в свинцовое неприютное небо через дыру в крыше. Мертвец ничего ему не обещал, и от этого было еще паршивее.

Мустанг вошел в город поздним вечером, чтобы узнать, что Мертвецы в полном составе, всей оравой, явились и заняли предназначенный дом. Он так торопился с визитом, что зацепился курткой за выпирающий из стены гвоздь и выдрал огромный лоскут.

Мертвец стоял на крыльце с обмотанной широким бинтом грудью и рукой на перевязи, с заплывшим кровью здоровым глазом, какой-то подранный, словно выбрался из мясорубки. Увидев Мустанга, он исчез в доме. Мустанг счел это приглашением, хотя все говорило об обратном.

\- Теперь я – как одна из твоих подзащитных девок и должен принимать визиты? – Мертвец облюбовал старый диван в гостиной и восседал на нем, несмотря на раны и совсем не королевские условия, как на троне.

\- Только если захочешь, – полушутливо произнес Мустанг и вежливо прислонился к какому-то комоду – других мест для сидения не было, а потеснить «короля» казалось неуместным.

\- Что, если я перережу во сне полгорода, разграблю дома и сбегу? – Мертвец поднялся на ноги и снова гипнотизировал взглядом, ввинчивал его, как шурупы, по самую шляпку, неглубоко часто дышал сквозь приоткрытый рот – видимо, носу тоже досталось в драке. Это было страшно и восхитительно, как сесть на дикого жеребца. Мертвец с блестевшим безумием взглядом имел на Мустанга какое-то нездоровое, неправильное влияние. У Мустанга встал раньше, чем он успел осознать происходящее. Он вдруг почувствовал себя деревом с единственной толстой веткой, опоздавшей к весне и теперь нагоняющей ее в нездоровом ритме. Стояло капитально и заметно. У Мертвеца на шее синели отпечатки чьих-то пальцев, такие четкие, что можно было без труда повторить захват.

\- Это будет означать, что я ошибся, – выдохнул Мустанг и обошел Мертвеца сзади. – Можно, я посмотрю? – осторожно отвел длинные спутанные волосы, собранные в хвост, из которого выбилась половина прядей. Мертвец застыл в напряженной позе и послушно наклонил голову. Чувствовалось, что взбрыкнет в любой момент, дернет непокорной головой, но он не двигался. И Мустанг прижался стояком прямо к заднице, теряя последнюю волю и едва ли соображая, что делает. В голове осыпалось целое небо, летело ошметками, кусками звездного небосвода, и срывавшиеся звезды прожигали насквозь, а затем таяли огненной лавой, и вся она собиралась в целое огненное озеро почему-то прямо на члене.

\- Учитель, а вы же говорили, что к лошадям и людям неправильно подходить сзади? – заунывный детский голос раздался так неожиданно, что Мустанг вздрогнул. Мертвец немедленно отстранился, хлестнув его волосами по груди.

\- А еще я говорил, что к взрослым нельзя входить, когда они разговаривают. Ты почему не спишь, несносный ребенок?

У порога стоял мальчик лет шести, бледный, как сам Мертвец – будто он отбирал себе в подопечные людей по цвету кожи, – в нелепой огромной шапке, с какими-то грязными потеками на щеках, будто долго плакал.

\- Кто это у нас тут? – Мустанг присел перед ребенком на корточки, и яйца тут же так передавило, что пришлось снова подняться.

\- Я Фран, но Учитель зовет меня Лягушонком и обещает утопить в пруду. Как думаете, детям можно такое говорить?

\- Господи, – послышалось позади. – Я убью эту маленькую заразу. Идем! – Мертвец цепко ухватил Франа за плечо и почти выволок за собой. Оглянувшись у порога, он развел рукой в говорящем жесте – сегодня визиты явно отменялись. Мустанг остался стоять в пустой гостиной и долго еще слышал удаляющиеся голоса:

\- А почему вы разговаривали так странно? А это был Мустанг?

\- Да. Шериф Мустанг. Закрой наконец рот.

\- А Мэм говорит, он покрывает все, что движется. Он же не такой большой, как же он покрывает?

\- Завтра я зашью тебе рот нитками.

Мустанг нервно засмеялся, возбуждение отступило, и теперь он чувствовал себя опустошенным и глупым. А еще ужасно усталым. Ночь пахнула в Мустанга морозным ветром, в голове немного прояснилось, звезды больше не сыпались. Он так и не снял портрет Мертвеца с карты, хотя хотел это сделать сразу после знакомства. Засыпая, он смотрел прямо на него, пока глаза не закрылись, и улыбался, как выживший из ума. Он собирался нанести Мертвецу так много визитов, как он позволит, отравить его собой, заполнить до краев, выбелить, как поле в изморози поутру, чтобы везде, в каждом дюйме – только он. Жадность достигла новых вершин и мешала дышать, и только тогда пришел сон.

***

\- Мертвец! Мертвец стреляется на площади!

Звонкий детский голос подцепил Мустанга крюком и выдернул из сна. За окном давно было светло. Мустанг вскочил, распахнул створку и успел заметить золотистую макушку глашатая. Таких золотоволосых в городе все время прибавлялось: то ли Мустангу не сообщали о наследниках, то ли город сам подстраивался под главу.

Из горла куда-то в пах провалился холодный липкий комок, тело мгновенно задеревенело и перестало слушаться. Мустанг не помнил, как выбежал на улицу и опрометью понесся к площади. Часы на ратуше показывали без минуты полдень, и Мертвец уже стоял, щеголяя все той же шикарной шляпой, любовно поглаживая револьвер в кобуре. Напротив, метрах в тридцати, в такой же позе стоял Комендант, собранный и злой, как дьявол. Оба выглядели достойно друг друга – перевязанные, побитые, но не сломленные. Собравшаяся толпа, как стая койотов, выжидала. Мустанг врос в землю, застыл деревом на ветру, единственная мысль гулко билась у кадыка – если с Мертвецом что-то случится, Комендант будет умирать долго, так долго, что успеет почувствовать вкус собственных кишок во рту.

\- Учитель, а у него пистолет, – Фран в нелепой шапке как ни в чем не бывало шел прямо к середине площади. – Учитель, кажется, он собирается в вас стрелять. Это плохо? Хотите, я швырну ему песок в глаза?

Мустанг рванулся вперед, понимая, что не успеет. И тут прогремел выстрел. А за ним второй. По толпе прокатился вздох, и Комендант тяжело осел на землю, схватившись за раненую ногу. Что-то пугающее завибрировало в воздухе, прокатилось по улице, смешиваясь с пылью. Спустя мгновение Мустанг вычленил источник – Мертвец смеялся. Почти истерически хохотал, баюкая плечо, сквозь алые пальцы капала почти на глазах рыжеющая кровь. Странно, Мустангу казалось, в этом теле не может быть обычной крови. Фран стоял, рассеянно озираясь, ровно посередине площади, умиротворенный и почему-то счастливый.

\- Перевяжите его, – холодно приказал Мустанг, кивнув в сторону Коменданта, – и пусть убирается. Чтоб ноги не было, – а затем пошел прямо на Мертвеца. Тот все еще судорожно дышал, где-то внутри клокотал смех, дрожа на ресницах отблесками подступающей боли.

\- Пойдем, – уверенным голосом произнес Мустанг и добавил с нажимом, когда не нашел в глазах признаков осознания: – Пожалуйста.

Но пойти не получилось, Мертвеца пришлось отдать его подопечным. Рыжая Мэм ревностно вцепилась в окровавленную руку, а остальные обступили Мертвеца стеной и оттеснили Мустанга назад. Оставалось только смотреть, как они уходят, отмечая путь бордовыми каплями.

Мустанг заходил вечером, затем на следующий день и в день после – его не пускали. Мертвец никого не желал видеть, а Кен с Рыжей готовы были поплатиться жизнью, чтобы исполнить его желание. Желательно жизнью Мустанга. И тот временно умерил пыл, оставил Мертвецов в покое на добрую неделю, вероломно подсылал Ромарио и девочек справляться о его здоровье.

Он явился в день, когда Мертвеца заметили прогуливающимся по прерии за домом.

\- Эй, Фран, пойди-ка сюда, – малыш уныло сидел на пустом крыльце и, увидев Мустанга, кажется, испугался. Пришлось подойти ближе. Мустанг готовился обстоятельно: экипировался куском шоколада заранее и сейчас протянул его Франу.

\- Вы меня видите? – зашептал Фран, сделав страшные глаза и не пытаясь тронуть угощение.

\- Конечно.

Фран насупился и как-то весь скукожился, глаза предательски заблестели. Он поднял взгляд на Мустанга и снова заговорщически зашептал:

\- Учитель сказал, чтобы, когда вы придете, меня было не видно и не слышно, чтобы меня как будто не было.

В паху не к месту затянуло, Мустанг несколько раз выдохнул. Сердце щемило так, будто там проворачивают раскаленную кочергу. Мустанг чувствовал непреодолимое болезненное желание ворваться в дом и немедленно отсосать Мертвецу так, как ему самому не отсасывала ни одна шлюха.

\- Тогда держи, – Мустанг вложил бесформенный кусок шоколада Франу прямо в руку. – Это волшебный шоколад – пока ты его ешь, я тебя не увижу. Только не подходи слишком близко.

Фран серьезно кивнул и тут же скрылся за углом дома. Мустанг шагнул внутрь. Там было пусто, пахло свежими бинтами, спиртом и немного – кровью. Мертвец нашелся во второй комнате, куда Мустанг заглянул. Он полулежал на кровати с книгой в руке, на двух высоких подушках, в белоснежной рубашке с маленьким алым пятнышком на плече – наверное, прошлые бинты промокли – и свободных брюках. Выглядел он не в пример лучше, чем во все прошлые разы.

\- Я записал вас в Городской Архив как Мортенов. Нужна же вам какая-то фамилия, – сообщил Мустанг неизвестно зачем.

\- Не хочешь поинтересоваться, как мои дела? – отозвался Мертвец, откладывая книгу в сторону.

\- Я сейчас это выясню, – пообещал Мустанг и опустился на кровать, повел рукой, задирая штанину, от щиколотки Мертвеца вверх.

Перед Мустангом раздвигала ноги любая девка, сколько он себя помнил. Он не отказывал. Трахал каждую, когда и куда она хотела, столько раз, сколько требовалось для того, чтобы вырубиться без сил. Но никогда перед ним не раздвигали ноги мужчины и никогда его не крыло так, как сейчас. Мустанг судорожно потянулся к рубашке, вырвал с мясом пару пуговиц, пока расстегивал, стянул сапоги, затем штаны с бельем, нелепо и второпях. Мертвец не смеялся. Когда Мустанг повернулся, он произнес только «ого». Про «ого» Мустанг тоже знал, так часто говорили новые девки и тянулись за мазью. Он потерял ее в кармане брюк и еще с минуту светил задницей, пытаясь отыскать.

\- Мда, – снова сказал Мертвец и потянул с себя штаны здоровой рукой.

Мустанг выскреб почти все и смазал член так, что растекшаяся от жара мазь капала, пачкая постельное белье. Его крыло нещадно, так что от желания тряслись руки.

\- Я чуть не умер, когда увидел тебя, – Мустанг понес вдохновенный бред, скользя пальцами по белой коже с яркими голубыми прожилками, никогда, кажется, не видевшей солнца. Такой тонкой, что страшно прикоснуться – не выдержит. – Думал, сердце разорвется, – поводил головкой у входа и надавил. – И яйца расплавятся, – навалился сверху и зашептал сбивчиво, чувствуя, как головка раздвигает мышцы. – Хотел тебя всего себе, – Мертвец выдохнул дрожью, инстинктивно убрал раненую руку за голову, вцепился в спинку кровати и развел ноги шире. – Засунуть в рот и сожрать, и даже тогда было бы мало.

\- Заткнись, – натужно произнес Мертвец и грубо дернул Мустанга за шею, впился губами, как умирающий от жажды. Мустанг медленно закачал бедрами, отвоевывая по миллиметру, и отстранился от губ, только когда Мертвец начал задыхаться. Он предупреждающе вскинул руку, когда член не вошел еще даже наполовину. Мустанг подчинился, приподнялся, сел на пятки и продолжил качаться, так медленно, что в ушах гудело от усилий. Он не сорвался, даже когда Мертвец тихо завыл, даже пока заворожено смотрел, как тянется за членом тонкая кожа, когда он идет назад, даже когда бугорок внутри набух так, что пришлось привстать и поднять бедра Мертвеца почти отвесно, чтобы задевать его сильнее. И только когда член сжало, как в тисках, а Мертвец потерял остатки человеческого на лице, Мустанг сорвался. Обхватил его поджавшиеся яйца и задвигался быстро и мелко, так что член Мертвеца зашлепал о живот, а скулеж перешел в сплошное застывшее «А-а». И все равно приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы трахать его практически одной головкой, чуть-чуть подтягивая на себя за яйца. Мустанг плохо соображал и не слышал себя, собственные стоны отдавались в голове незнакомым далеким эхом. Мертвец кончал долго и мучительно, Мустанг чувствовал пальцами, как сперма проходит по стволу, и видел, как она размазывается по впалому животу, но реальность происходящего как-то ускользала, сворачивалась воронкой раскрытого рта и исчезала там. Пришлось поддрочить, сосредоточиться на себе и грубо задвигать рукой по члену, наполовину торчащему из дырки, чтобы остаться в живых, не уйти в этот призывный черный рот следом. Мертвец широко раскрыл глаза, почувствовав, как Мустанга затрясло и как все его жгучее смертельное желание начало выплескиваться ему в задницу. Наверное, скоро оно полезло бы через рот, если бы Мустанг не иссяк. Глаза закатились, он рухнул, изредка еще прошибаемый спазмами, и наверняка зашептал бы снова – про сердце, про яйца, про сумасшествие, – если бы помнил, зачем, кроме стонов, нужны связки и как разговаривать по-человечески.

\- Так и собираешься лежать? – слегка придушенно поинтересовался Мертвец.

\- Хочу, чтобы ты привык, – возбуждение наконец спало, и Мустангу удалось впихнуться до конца и прижаться к заднице Мертвеца бедрами.

\- Мне тяжело.

Мустанг приподнял себя на дрожащих руках. Член выскользнул, а за ним из сокращающейся дырки потекло на кровать. Мертвец схватил первую попавшуюся тряпку и подложил под себя. У Мустанга снова стоял.

\- Помоги мне, – раздраженно потребовал Мертвец, поднявшись с кровати спустя минуту и пытаясь натянуть на себя штаны. Подложенной тряпкой оказалась рубашка Мустанга, теперь – в художественных подтеках. Мустанг послушно помог со штанами и натянул собственные, пока возможно – с серьезным стояком это представило бы проблему.

\- Меня Дино зовут, – произнес он неожиданно, так нелепо и не к месту, что Мертвец рассмеялся.

\- Лучшего времени не нашел?

Мустанг Дино теребил волосы на затылке и извиняюще улыбался.

\- Можешь называть меня Рок. Но я не привык.

\- Как скалу?

\- Как птицу, – непонятно пояснил Мертвец и набросил рубашку.

На крыльцо они вышли вместе, растрепанные и одинаково плохо соображающие. Под рассохшимся на солнце навесом рядом с домом сидели полным составом Мортены, блуждая взглядами по обоим и, конечно, отмечая и рассеянный вид, и потеки на рубашке. По всей видимости, Фран успел изложить суть дела всем, для кого был видим. Он сидел тут же, по уши перемазанный в шоколаде, и заинтересованно следил за развитием.

\- Учитель, а можно, я уже снова как будто есть? – сказал он наконец своим вечно ноющим тоном.

\- Можно, – нехорошо отозвался Мертвец. – Теперь черед Мустанга играть в эту игру. Он будет делать вид, что его нет, пока у меня не появится собственный дом.

Дино заценил изобретательность и легкость, с которой Мертвец прибегнул к шантажу. Ситуация и так была неловкой, а тут еще это.

\- Вы что же, Учитель, не хотите больше жить с нами? – Фран наконец понял значение сказанного.

\- У меня голова от тебя болит, – Мертвец прижал ладонь к пустому глазу и коротко нервно рассмеялся.

\- Надо же, голова болит, – буркнула себе под нос Рыжая и почему-то обиженно отвернулась.

\- А нам уже можно в дом? – тоскливо и с придыханием спросила бледная Холи.

\- Да иди, тупая совсем что ли! – взвился Кен.

\- Ты не мог бы не кричать, – одернул его Длинный.

\- Может, вы все заткнетесь? – предложила Рыжая.

Дино медленно попятился, чувствуя себя лишним в этой сцене, стоило оставить Мортенов разбираться с их семейными проблемами самим.

***

Дино шел домой медленно, потому что сердце и так скакало в груди, как взбесившееся. Поверить, что Мертвец с раздвинутыми ногами ему не привиделся, теперь, когда Дино шел один по пустынному темному городу, было невозможно. Он даже оглянулся пару раз, чтобы взглянуть на дом и убедиться, что хотя бы он – не плод его воображения. Дом был на месте, не растаял иллюзорной дымкой, не поблек безжизненной темнотой и пялился Дино вслед оранжевыми окнами.  
Прелая трава скрылась под слоем инея, и месяц взошел, сверкающий и молочный, взрезал тугое небо и завис над прерией. Тишина стояла такая, что даже койотам стыдно было лаять. Дино упал, как мертвый, едва коснулся кровати. Мертвец занял его голову так прочно, что и во сне не оставил. Там он смеялся, запрокидывая голову, и требовал белую лошадь и пороха. А затем из лунного глаза текло, и Мертвец собирал густые капли в стеклянный пузырек, тряс им перед Дино, кокетливо подмигивал, проговаривал губами по слогам «о-пи-ум», сильно округляя рот на «о». Сквозь его пальцы сочились грязные бордовые струйки, выцветающие рыжим, не успевая долететь до пола. Дино снова хотел ему отсасывать, но Мертвец не давал – отталкивал его голову руками в вязкой скользкой крови, а затем швырнул полный пузырек в угол. Тот оглушительно взорвался и поплыл по воздуху опиумным туманом. Когда мутная мгла добралась до Дино, снова загрохотало. Дино открыл глаза и сел на кровати. Далекие выстрелы в ночной тишине напоминали раскаты грома. Дино хотел было седлать коней и гнать на шум, но Малыш успел раньше. Взмыленный и серьезный, он появился на пороге, когда Дино пытался рассовать по себе оружие, и сообщил, что банда Пистолета разбита неожиданным налетом, так что им пришлось искать убежища в городе Коменданта. Ни имени налетчиков, ни причин Малыш не знал, но полагал, что стоило готовиться к войне.

Мертвец пришел под утро. Пахнущий морозной улицей и искрящийся азартом. Дино даже не удивился – откуда-то знал, что придет, и ждал с самых выстрелов.

\- Прогуляемся? Хочу показать тебе кое-что.

Он повел Дино за железную дорогу, на тот самый холм, за которым Дино лепил на карту портреты. Занимающийся рассвет раскинулся над бесплодной равниной, и Дино обомлел. Прямо под холмом начиналось цветочное кладбище. Чтобы сделать такое, нужно было потратить не одни сутки и оборвать все цветущее в радиусе нескольких миль. Цветы, бутон к бутону, были заботливо выложены в гигантские буквы: «Всем привет». Масштаб поражал. Еще больше поражала глупость послания и состояние больного сознания, выдумавшего его и исполнившего.

\- Слышал когда-нибудь кличку «Цветок»? – спросил Мертвец, все так же светясь темным азартом.

Дино покачал головой.

\- Скоро услышишь, – пообещал Мертвец и взглянул на него мутным лунным глазом. Здоровый, злой и прищуренный, на его фоне выглядел тусклым.

\- У тебя будет дом. Завтра. И я приду, – безапелляционно произнес Дино, потому что как раз думал, что ни одна сила не навредит его городу, пока в нем есть дом, в котором живет Мертвец.

\- Я должен подумать, – уклончиво ответил Мертвец, и Дино улыбнулся: сколько угодно.

\---


End file.
